On the run
by OTHiscool
Summary: Lucas and Nathan Scott are on the run for a murder they didn't commit. They flee New York and lay low in a small town in North Carolina called Tree Hill, a sleepy little town where surely nothing dramatic will ever happen? LP,NH


'Shit Luke go! They're right behind us!' Nathan screamed at his brother whilst looking into the rear view mirror. The flashing light of police car sirens was unmistakable, especially at night. They couldn't hear the sinister sirens yet, at least not very clearly, but they knew it was only a matter of time.

'I know! I fucking know!' He shouted back. Lucas quickly glanced down at the gas gauge, a horrible thought crossing his mind. He sighed helplessly; his head fell back in frustration. 'There's barely any gas left at all, can you believe that? The one day the police are chasing us I forget to fill the fucking tank!' Lucas berated himself furiously, punching the wheel as he did so.

'Well we're going to have to get out' Nathan shrugged. 'There going to catch us anyway'

'Nathan they think we killed Dad! Do you have any idea what will happen to us?' Lucas whimpered desperately.

'But we didn't do it!' He roared defiantly, 'the guy was a jerk but we'd have never done that to him!'

'Do you really think they give a crap whether we did it or not?' He cried. 'All they are about is that someone goes down for it. The fact is they think we did it. That's all that matters.' He said, trying to calm his brother down.

'Bu... but we didn't do it' Nathan squeaked childishly. Lucas looked at him sympathetically and smiled reassuringly, trying to console him.

'Nate listen to me! That doesn't matter; they think we did! Look we have to stick together alright? All we have is each other! For all I know about the legal system we could be facing the bloody death penalty here!' He said impatiently.

'You're right. Of course you're right. I'm sorry...so... what do we do? You know... where do we go?'

'I don't know' He cringed. 'We have to get as far as possible from New York; we'll have to find some way of getting to the south, lay low in some sleepy town in Alabama or something. Just wait for all this to blow over' He said, again trying to calm them down. Although mere seconds later, the car gave out.

'Ah shit!' Lucas groaned in frustration, punching the wheel in anger. 'You know Bo and Luke never have this problem, and they have the fucking cops after them all the time' he moaned, glancing at the rear view mirror. He swore, they were getting closer. 'Come on' He mumbled, tapping his brother on the arm, and getting out of the car as he did so.

'What are we going to do?' Nathan asked desperately. Lucas ignored him and instead stared at the car, a sullen look on his face.

'Come on man, we have to go!' Nathan

'Keith gave me that car' He said sadly.

'I know Luke, I'm sorry. But we have to go' He insisted.

'You're right' He nodded, reluctantly turning his back on his deceased uncle's prized car.

'So... where do we go?' Nathan asked, panic in his voice again.

'Run I guess, there's a forest about a half mile over there. Make for that' He said, sprinting in the direction of the forest. Nathan caught on seconds later and he too went into a sprint.

Seeing as they were both in near peak physical condition, they made their way to the forest quickly enough, and were well into it before they needed to stop for breath.

'So... do we just keep running?' Nathan panted.

'At the moment, yeah that's the plan' Lucas replied, also breathing heavily. In the distance they could clearly make out the flashing lights of the police's torches, and then they heard something, a bone chilling sound that breathes fear into any one unfortunate enough to end up on the wrong side of the law.

'Was that a fucking dog?' Nathan cried. Lucas didn't need to answer, as soon as the words had left Nathan's mouth a chorus of dogs barking echoed menacingly through the forest. Almost as if they were answering Nathan's question for him. They ran, no words were said; none needed to be. They just ran.

...

Eventually they came to a road that ran through the middle of the forest. Headlights were visible in the distance. Lucas stared at the lights, deep in thought.

'It has to be done' He said, more to himself than anyone else.

'Huh? What has to be done?' Nathan asked.

'Hmm? Oh. Don't worry, just go lie down in the middle of the road and don't move' He replied, looking around on the floor for something, before looking to see how close the car had got.

'What? Lay down in the road? What the fuck Luke! The cops are going to be seconds away I don't know why we aren't running!'

'Just do what I tell you.' Lucas shouted at him. 'Trust me'. Shocked at his brother's anger, Nathan did exactly what he was told, although not without mumbling words like 'jerk' and 'idiot' under his breath. Meanwhile, Lucas was paying no attention and was frantically looking around for something, he smiled when he saw a rather large stick, he quickly glanced back at the car and walked over to Nathan brandishing the stick.

'Luke what the hell are you doing?' Nathan asked furiously. 'Why am I lying down in the middle of the road? There's a fucking car there!'

'I know' He said grimly. He looked back; the car was now 30 seconds away. 'You have to trust me, just lie there ok? And keep your face covered' He added. He looked back briefly, the car was slowing down, he hid the stick behind Nathan and jumped up to signal at the car.

'Help! Help! Please!' He shouted, waving his arms frantically. It was a blue Chevrolet Impala, a young woman jumped out of the car, she was alone.

'What happened?' she screamed.

'Hit and run' Lucas wailed. 'Hit and fucking run!'

'I'm a nurse' she said. 'I can help' she tried to reassure him. 'Have you called 911?' Lucas nodded.

'I don't even know if he's alive' Lucas cried in despair. He then crouched down to check on Nathan, his back against the nurse.

'Don't move a muscle' he breathed to his brother. 'Fuck why did it have to be a woman' He silently lamented his bad luck.

She rushed over and crouched next to Nathan, trying to find his pulse. Lucas moved his hand to pick up the stick that was positioned behind Nathan. She looked over at Lucas with a perplexed face.

'He's fine' She said, 'as far as I can make out there's nothing wrong with him at all... what is going on here?' she asked anxiously.

'I'm so sorry' Lucas said, a grave expression on his face. 'I really am' he added, before reluctantly bludgeoning her with the stick, which he then threw into the forest before grabbing her car keys and rushing to the car.

'Come on man!' He shouted to his brother. 'And see if she has any money on her' he called back as he opened the door and started up the car. Nathan quickly got to his feet and dragged the woman to the side of the road; he then picked up her purse. He jumped upon hearing another chorus of barks reverberate through the forest.

'Nate time to go!' Lucas screamed. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to the car.

'Let's get out of here' He panted.


End file.
